Spin the bottle: Fairy tail style
by LadyHeartless
Summary: warning yoai and yuri, we actually spun a bottle for this story, so please don't hate our randomness


the bottle of doom!

hey so we have two oc's in this story, mine is yedda, he is quiet, and has long silver hair that reaches 4 or five inches about the ground. you'll never see his eyes, but they are a pale blue grey ish colour. he always wears a cloak of pure blacks and looks like it's moving when she sits perfectly still. his height is 5 foot 8 inches, he wears leather straps and red as well as black and some white on the blouse that only covers her chest.

ilovenatsu1000's character has hot pink hair, and deep red eyes, that look as if you are staring into hell. she wears a purple dress with as front lace X and goes right above her knees; it frills around the bottom and she always has on her favorite black boots with roses on the zipper tab. she is cute and sweet (until the eyes)

it all starts one night, when fairy tail gets an unexpected visit from a magic council member. it was storming heavily as Lucy sighed and stared out into the dark sky, she wasn't allowed to sleep since everyone was jumping around; due to the fact that they were hyped up on twenty millions some bottles of soda pop. she had not been a part of this outburst because she was overly tired from a stressful week of shopping and jobs. spotting something moving in the distance, Lucy gathered what was left of the guild's attention and snapped them back to reality. soon a knock hit the door and Lucy, being the most sane of all opened up the door. of all peoples to be standing there, it was a magic council member, the member's name was Lahar. Lucy imeadiatly let him in and said to make himself at home.

"so sir why are you here?" Lucy questioned.

"i was stuck out in that rain after just taking a stroll. when suddeny it started down pouring, so i decided to come here and stay with hopefully stay with you all until the storm let up." Lahar replied simply, everyone stared in aw and soon Natsu got an idea.

"I was just counting how many girls and boys we have and have come to a conclusion, there are enough people now that Lahar is hear, so let's play some games whilst we are here!"

"so Natsu can actually think about something other than food or himself." Charla whispered to Wendy, whom giggled and soon burst out laughing destroying the silence and ruining Charla's calm mood.

"so Natsu what did you have in mind?" Grey asked.

"spin the bottle... OF DOOM!" Natsu replied dramatically. Everyone facepalmed imeadiatly.

Natsu grabbed one of the soda bottles (empty) and yanked everyone into a circle, even the two most new members and Lahar. setting the bottle in the middle he made Jellel (randomly here) spin first, it spun a few times and froze Everyone to the spot once it landed on... Happy?

"no way in hell..." Jellel spoke quietly.

"AW! come on Jellel!" Happy said smiling his usual perky smile and then closing his eyes then puckering up.

Jellel squirmed uncomfortably in his spot and leaned forward. pecking him on the lips and blushing madly afterwords.

Happy spun and let it land on Natsu who just kissed the overly loving cat and spun it for himself.

"GREY?" screamed Natsu, as grey screamed "ME?"

"I'm not kissing that ice bastard!" Natsu said pointing at Grey.

Grey replied with a, "same as me, i'm not kissing that flame loving ditwit!"

Lucy interveined with a reasonable, "Natsu you thought of the game so kiss Grey or this game is over."

Natsu and Grey kissed for about 20 seconds and they both pulled away blushing like burning hot tamales!

next Grey spun the bottle timidly and waited for it to stop on the one and only Hana. (ilovenatsu1000)

Grey stared at the blushing girl and leaned forwards liplocking with her as he held the back of her head. she blushed a firetruck red as he stuck his tongue through her lips and licked her to be ripped away by an angry Juvia.

Hana, glad that that awkward mometn was over, spun the bottle only to find it land on, Wendy. The little girl Eeeped and fainted too soon for Hana to kiss her, so Hana spun it for the girl.

Erza crawled over to Wendy's body and kissed the girl's cheek, then returned to her seat to spin the bottle that reached, Juvia who said, "NEVER ON MY LIFE!"

In turn Juvia just spun the bottle again and it hit, Yedda, whom just nodded and kissed Juvia's cheek. when Juvia returned to her seat she told Grey "don't worry Juvia's still yours!"

Yedda, as instructed, spun the bottle. he looked down at the ground and just prayed for something good to come of this. it landed on Lahar, whom looked at Yedda and blushed wildly as he (the first person ever) saw Yedda's eyes and face glow with timidness. They leaned in and just kissed as Yedda's hood covered the two while they lip locked and started to just realise who they really were.

Suddenly the door opened and a soaking wet Elfman as well as some magic council gaurds walked in with him looking for Lahar. "Good there you are, i got stopped and was asked to look for you during one of my missions, so i had to come back everyone's looking for you!" said Elfman hurridly. The gaurds saw Lahar holding Yedda's hand (as did everyone else for the first time) and just gave him a quizzical look. As he picked himself up and dragged Yedda of with him. Yedda stared intently at him with the same look as the guards and soon understood.

"Is it okay with all of you if i borrowed Yedda for a little while?" Lahar asked the guild members, everyone nodded as the two left and turned away.

thanks for reading, if you want this to be a real love story or something jsut reveiw and tell me, thanks.


End file.
